Mirror of darkness
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Everyone has to face their demons at one time or another.


QE: I apologise for any bad memories this stirs up for anyone.

E.S.P: someone doesn't know where this came from but it was written.

QE: I feel like a horrible person.

Evestar: we own nothing.

* * *

Facing the immense polished metal, the dark haired male placed his hands upon it after running his gloved fingers through his natural blond highlights. For the reflection was not true physically but showed him what was deep inside.

Him and his doppelganger shared the same black t-shirt with the incomplete symbol painted in red. The same blue coat hanging in the doppelganger's other hand. They wore the same blue worn out jeans, the same brown boots.

They both tilted their heads and nervous twitches came to life. The involuntary twitch that cause their hands to clench, the rolled of the shoulders to let out tension that returned moments later. He couldn't face the doppleganger or look it in then face. He took a deep breathe and looked up. The familiar yellow mark on his cheek wasn't there instead it was replaced with a colour he knew all to well. Blood red. His own blue eyes flickered to his doppleganger.

Yellow eyes framed in black mocked him. A smug smirk flickered across the doppleganger's face. His body involuntary flung itself backwards in the wall behind him until he couldn't go back any further.

The doppleganger stood there mockingly, it entire outfit had changed into a black version framed with light blue, Stardust's blue. If he wasn't so terrified he would be offended.

"No wonder they left you."

He looked at the doppelganger in fear.

"Is that the best you got? You couldn't save Kiryu."

He mouthed shut up. His' voice lost in the uncertainty and the pure confusion of the lack of logic on how this could be possible.

"Then you couldn't keep Crow, he found you too boring and samey."

The doppelganger kept hitting the breaks in his heart. Straight on already formed cracks.

"You couldn't even save Jack. The one person who understood you. You! You left him broken and hurt. Its. Your. Fault. He lashed out at YOU. You failed him. Then you couldn't protect Rally."

"Shut up." He wasn't even sure if his voice left his throat.

"How many more people should suffer because you. The great, The smart, the raising star. Mr Yusei Fudo."

"Shut up." He screamed. Tear had long rolled down his cheek.

"Now what? Are you gonna do the same to Tanner? Rue? Ruka? Aki? How can you save them? You can't even save yourself."

He sunk to his knees. It was right. Of course he was right.

"You should just take your own life. Its the only way you can save them."

He shook his head and let out a squeak of no. Shaking his head frantically. "I can't."

"Are you really that weak?"

Shakly he stood up and glared at the doppelganger.

"Who are you to call me weak."

Growls escaped from him as he walked towards the doppelganger and slammed his hand next to his head.

"My name is Yusei Fudo and I will right every wrong and save everyone and who's going to stop me?"

The doppelganger did no more then tie the once blue coat around him like a cape that turned into one with the same blue as before.

"I am not going to let my reflection tell me I can't."

The doppelganger smirked. He moved his hands one hover out stretched as to where his throat would be and the other ready to grab his hand. Chuckles escaped as what was once reflection rippled into real life. Fear griped him as a hand grabbed his wrist and the other clamped firmly on his throat. He kicked and frantically with his free hand tried to break free as he felt himself being pulled upwards.

"Who is the reflection?"

He squeaked unable to think or breathe.

"Me who is honest or you who only sees himself through the eyes of others."

The doppelganger dropped him into a heaving mess on the floor.

"You delude yourself. You make yourself think you need to help others. That they need you."

He tried to stand up only for him to be kicked down.

"The truth is they don't need you. They would be better off with out you."

Gentle hands cupped his face and lifted it up. The softness of those words hurt more than what was said. He was pitying him.

"Do yourself a favour and end it."

A weak no escaped.

"What are you waiting for they can't live your life for you the rest of your life. They have their own to fill."

A child like voice escaped.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Me."

"Save yourself then and end it."

A leather cladded thumb ran across parted lips. Shallow breathes ran across it as feeble nos attempted to escape.

"Please."

"What good am I."

"Everything hurts."

"You truly are your father's son."

A hand wrapped itself a hard object discarded along the floor. Unexplained rage filled the emptiness. "No!"

He stood up and threw it at the reflective metal. It shattered and along it each piece an emotion. Laughter, love, pain, anger, sadness, smiles, frowns pouts and each one mocking him.

He sunk to the floor griping his head in both hands and cried.

Ragged breathe left his body as he curled up in a ball. Too numb to even care about the broken glass.


End file.
